Lampholders for some double-ended lamps have comprised a metal housing containing a slidable ceramic body therein. A portion of the ceramic body extends from both ends of the housing and one end of the body is formed to receive, hold, and supply electrical power to an inserted lamp. It was often the case, when inserting a lamp, that the lamp-receiving portion of the body would penetrate the housing to too great an extent and become wedged in the housing. This problem created considerable downtime when changing lamps and resulted in extra costs associated with the lamp replacement.